


D is for Daddy

by orphan_account



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Chocolate, Daddy Kink, Dom!Magnus, M/M, Sub!Alec
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8401732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yes, my friends, the pun title was intended. This is basically, Magnus has his way with Alec, and also discovers something that he hasn't explored yet (With Alec anyway) ;)P.S Don't like, don't read.Thanks!P.P.S This is on hiatus! I'm really sorry, especially to the people who have been asking since the beginning. This may be continued, maybe not.





	1. Chapter 1

Alec was bored. Magnus was throwing another party, and he was sulking in the corner. He didn't like it when Magnus paid attention to other people. He twisted the metal cuff around his wrist. It had the word "OWNED" engraved on it. Izzy walked over to him.  
"I don't know if this interests you or anything, but Magnus just put out a tray of chocolates and seems to be done dancing." Alec immediately jumped up. Chocolate and Magnus, two of his favorite things.  
"Thanks, Izzy." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and sped over to Magnus.  
"Well, well, look who turned up," Magnus chuckled.  
"You know how much I like chocolate, I couldn't help myself," Alec replied, pouting slightly. He reached for the tray, but Magnus plucked it up and held it out of his reach.  
"Uh, uh, uh, your MINE, remember?" He tapped the cuff on Alec's wrist.  
"I don't think that that interferes with my consuming of chocolate, does it?" Alec was in full-on pout mode, which Magnus not only thought was adorable, but incredibly sexy.  
"Unfortunately for you, it actually does." Magnus carefully selected a chocolate and held it above Alec's head, making him tilt it back, exposing his neck to Magnus. Magnus slowly lowered the chocolate to Alec's lips, making his tongue dart out. After a sufficient teasing, Magnus finally let Alec's lips close around it, making him suck on it. Alec sucked it greedily, making Magnus's lips part a bit, his breathing becoming heavier. If Alec kept this up, they might have to disappear from the party for a little while. Alec, having finally gotten to the creamy center, licked the shell of chocolate clean, giving a whimper of protest when Magnus pulled it away and devoured the rest in one bite. Alec stood there pouting. He wanted more chocolate. Then Magnus kissed him. He immediately melted into the kiss, parting his lips eagerly when Magnus ran his tongue around them. Magnus proceeded to explore Alec's mouth, swirling his tongue to catch bits of remaining chocolate. Alec whimpered, and Magnus's hands slid down his back, resting just above his ass. He felt around for a bit, finally reaching a bit of Alec's spine that was very, VERY, sensitive. Alec moaned, and Magnus bit Alec's lower lip gently, tugging on it slightly. They didn't notice Izzy walking over.  
"As much as I enjoy a little porn-with-clothes, some of the guests are getting a bit uncomfortable, so can I politely ask you to GET A ROOM?" Magnus ignored her and continued to ravish Alec's mouth. After about three minutes of trying to ignore Izzy's lecture, Magnus released Alec's lips with a loud pop and ushered him out of the room.  
"I'm staying with Magnus tonight, Izzy!" Alec called back to her. Izzy rolled her eyes. Magnus pinned Alec to the wall with his hands above his head not five feet down the hall. Jace walked over to Izzy, stirring a drink.  
"Looks like SOMEONE'S getting laid tonight..." he chuckled. Izzy slapped him. Magnus was now attacking Alec's neck, the latter who was gasping and moaning, punctuated with "Magnus -unh- p-please" Izzy walked away after that, muttering something about Simon. Jace, however, stayed long enough to hear the conversation between Magnus and Alec.  
"Please what, darling?"  
"Just -by the angel Magnus- just-Ah!" Magnus took the opportunity to move one of his hands, making sure to keep Alec's pinned with the other hand. He used his free hand by running it down Alec's thigh, then parting his legs. Jace left in a hurry after that, pushing through the party to find Clary, deciding that SHE would be spending the night at the institute. Not that watching his brother be tortured was basically porn or anything...Magnus continued his ministrations to Alec's mouth and legs, pointedly skirting around the bulge in his pants.  
"M-Magnus...Your killing-Oh!"  
"I bet you can come up with a more creative phrase than that, darling." Alec moaned. He had some ideas-lots of them, actually-but the one that fought its way to his mouth first was,  
"Please, daddy?" Magnus grinned triumphantly as Alec's eyes widened, realizing what he had just said. Magnus and he had been playing the dom/sub game for a while now, but never had Alec thought to say...that.  
"I didn't think you had it in you, Alexander." He released Alec's wrists and lead him to the bedroom.


	2. Scandalous Torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween everyone! I thought, since we all know that there is some torture going on on Halloween, that maybe, just maybe, I should add a different sort of torture to this Malec fic, if you catch my drift. ;)

Alec followed Magnus obediently and didn't complain one bit when he was thrown roughly onto the bed. He bounced a bit, watching as Magnus stripped down to his boxers, he himself remaining fully clothed. Magnus, of corse, had been draped in the most extraordinarily sparkly silk you could find, while Alec was wearing a casual black hoodie, along with black skinny jeans (Magnus had been eyeing these all evening, they made his ass look FANTASTIC), and a black t-shirt that had somehow ended up in his laundry pile. Magnus pounced on Alec, slowly and torturously unzipping his hoodie, making Alec shiver and gasp as Magnus trailed his fingers down Alec's still clothed chest.  
"Magnus..."  
"Your missing something, darling." Magnus knew exactly what he was doing to Alec.  
"P-please daddy?" Magnus yanked Alec's shirt over his head.  
"Good boy." He dipped his head down, using his tongue to trace a trail down Alec's torso. He swirled his tongue around, then traced it all the way back up to Alec's neck, sucking a mark there.  
"Fuck Magnus..." Magnus released Alec's neck with a pop.  
"Language, Alec." He got up and walked away.  
"WAIT! Daddy, come back. You can't just leave me here..."  
"Yes, I can. Here I am. This is me; leaving you here. But first..." He walked forward, straddling Alec once more. He rolled his hips, making Alec shudder and gasp. Magnus snapped his fingers. Handcuffs. Leather ankle binds. And, Alec's eyes widen to the size of dinner plates. A cock ring. A VIBRATING COCK RING. He was screwed. Magnus smiled at Alec's reaction and started handcuffing his hands to the headboard.  
"Can't have you running away...Or touching yourself," Magnus smiled wickedly.  
"But-but..." Alec sighed. Magnus used the leather binds to tie his feet to the end of the bed. Thank god he was tall, Magnus thought. Finally, he slipped the ring on and turned it on. Alec moaned, arching his head back gracefully. Magnus knew exactly what he was doing. Alec shuddered.  
"One more thing, sweetie," Magnus rubbed his fingers together, conjuring up a bit of magic. He ran his fingers up Alec's cock.  
"What...What did you do?" Magnus kissed Alec's chest.  
"That's what's going to stop you from coming tonight while I'm not here." Alec whimpered. To add insult to the injury, Magnus rolled his hips once, stroked Alec, got up, and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The more comments and likes, the faster the writing! Love to all you amazing people, especially the ones who commented and liked my last chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus informed Alec's siblings on his current position. Jace is NOT happy,

Normally, Magnus was all for wandering around his house naked. But, he had people over, and he didn't want to completely freak out the guests. He sighed. His room was occupied, by alec of course, and most of his clothes were in there. Unless he had left some in the laundry room...He scurried down the corridors, all the way to the back of the house. He rummaged through the basket of folded laundry, hoping to find something that would hide his hard on. He finally settled on a pair of skinny jeans (They were practically the only pants Magnus owned) and a silky top that went down to his thighs. Perfect. He flounced down the stairs, wearing his trademark smile. When Izzy saw Magnus sliding his hands down the railings, she zipped over to him like a magnet. "Where is Alec? We've been looking for you guys." Magnus examined his nails thoughtfully.  
"I'm afraid Alec is a bit...tied up right now." Izzy glared at him.  
"You mean that literally of course."  
"Yep."  
"So you mean my brother is naked and tied to your bed?"  
"Exactly. You catch on so fast."  
"Anything else I should know?"  
"I believe he is staying the night."  
"Figures," Izzy muttered under her breath, "We're going to stay for about another hour." She said, then waltzed off. Magnus tried to distract himself, he ate chocolate, he drank, he offered to style hair...And eventually, sat down, picked up a random newspaper that had been lying on his table, pinched a few blue sparks in his fingers, and used it as a tablet. To watch Alec. Alec was practically sobbing. He was shaking and pulling at his cuffs, his erection dripping with precome. Magnus felt his cock twitch. This was going to be a very long night. Magnus looked up and saw Jace walking over. He hurriedly snapped his fingers and closed the newspaper.  
"Oh come on, Magnus. It can't be that bad. We all know that you don't _really_ read the newspaper. And besides, I was wondering where Alec was? Izzy told me to ask you."  
"Adding Isabelle Lightwood to the list of people that annoy me. Alec is tied up." Jace's jaw dropped open.  
"You _tied_  my brother to a _bed_?" Magnus sighed.  
"Is it really that bad?"  
"Yes," Jace nodded his head frantically, "Yes, that is very bad. May I ask _why_  you decided it was a good idea to tie him to your bed?  
"I've been around for 800 years, I pretty much know every kink and fetish in the universe. You know, it didn't seem to bother Izzy this much."  
"Yeah, well, Izzy's Izzy... She got me a book called _Top 50 Sex Positions_ for Christmas last year," He added as an afterthought. Magnus sighed again.  
"I'm going to go check on Alec. Goodnight, Jace."

**Author's Note:**

> MORE CHAPTERS SOON! Hope you enjoyed this bit at least. If you want this fic to continue, please comment! It helps me get a move on with writing the rest.


End file.
